Water Gems Love
by Tadentat
Summary: You, a blue gem, are in love with another blue gem. If you are stuck together, or, well, fused together, how well do you manage. Rated M for gore, and just in case.


To start, I added a few things you need to know about.

Y/F/D means your favorite type of donut

Y/F/C means your favorite color

Y/F/P means your favorite pizza topping

Please don't hate me if I spell anything wrong

Time to learn about you!

You were made on homeworld

You have light blue skin,a slightly darker shade of blue hair,your bangs cover a area where your right eye should be, but there is one eye there since you only have one eye

You are in fact dating another gem

Your outfit (usually) is a long dress that goes down to 2 inches above your dress has built in has 2 centimeter thick dress has a circle spot on the front that is a lighter blue than the rest of the dress, You have hair that goes down to 5 inches above the end of your have eyes the color of frost.

Your gem weapon is a katanaAnd you have white boots.

Your gem is on your right hand. It is shaped like a square with curved corners and has a square cut. It is basically just the color of your eyes and skin mixed. Now for what you probably have been waiting to hear…..your name is…AquaTopaz, but you are called topaz for short. You can make mini and regular sized can also float.

You're a little chubbier than pearl, the same size as amethyst, and have a circle torse like amythyst and garnet,but have a bottom like lapis or pearl.

Onto your date~

My conscious: Say the AU first!

Me:Fine, this AU is where 2 extra Crystal Gems survive the war,a extra ? exists, and gems still have no gender, but can take he appearance of boys. Onto thy date!

Your Boyfriend

He has spikey hair that is baby blue, it only goes down ¾ of his neck.

He has pale skin that is tinted blue, a even lighter color than your you he has 2 eyes.

His outfit is a t shirt with a giant rectangle that's vertical on it. Most of the shirt is white but the rectangle shape on it is the color of the circle on your has jeans that are very stretchy, and they are the color of a rain cloud. He wears tennis shoes that are the color of lapis' skin.

His weapon is a scythe. Now his gem is the color of frost and snow mixed. It is shaped like a square and has a triangle gemn is on his left hand.

He can make half water half ice shields. Hes a bit shorter then amethyst.

And….he is named…Calcite!

Onto the story

Your POV

It was dark!Too dark! I heard a very manly yet feminine voice. It said "Why do we have to watch these gemlings hatch! Why did Yellow Diamond punish us with this fate!" It sounded like she was mimicking somebody. I then heard a more feminine voice say "Oh shut up Jasper!"

I heard the manly voice laugh, but then was silent. I saw light!

I starting floating…but it seemed so normal. I floated up into the…sky?

I only saw a orange wall…then *clap* It was dark! I could barely see orange, then the walls turned flat and a orange yet red striped face looked at me in awe.

"Perrriiiii!" The orange thing cried!

"What!?" A green triangle thing shoted…..then stopped when she saw me.

"Puuuuuu…..ttt..tt meeme ddoowwwnn!" I said as clearly as I could.

In surprise the orange thing dropped me, but I was caught by a blue thing that was around my size.

"I save you!" It announced. I liked this guy.

 _Fast Forward to when you were a kid_

I was being carried by Blue Diamond.

I played with her short blue hair. She sadly put me down next to Jasper.

She slowly looked at her and said "Don't hurt her."

Jasper nodded and rolled her eyes. She wouldn't try to poof a kid.

I knew what was happening. I lined up with her and charged. She just ran at me and tried to softly punch me, but I summoned a katana taller than her (somehow I could hold it) and tried to slice her, but she deflected the blade.

*clap* Wow I weren't beefy *she kissed her mucles* I would have poofed! You have some great potential. Wanna spectate Calcite?

I squealed in joy. "YES!" I cied out cheerfully.

Calcite walked in and began the battle. He summoned his scythe and when Jasper charged at him I realized he was having trouble making a shield. He got poofed!

I ran towards his gem and scooped it up into my hands.

I heard Jasper scoff as I did so.

It hit me then. I felt something cold on my back when Blue Diamond carried me.

She gave me my strength. (in this blue diamond mayyyyyyy beee Lapis, but this is the replacement blue diamond. She planted a newly created device on you. It was the only one they could make. If you destroyed it another would never be made)

 **Me narrating**

You felt angry. They cheated with you.

You ripped it off, but then you could sense movements around you.

You destroyed the device. But the power to sense present movement remained.

You snapped back to reality. You dropped Calcites gem.

 _A day later, Your POV_

You starting talking to yourself "when will he rege-"

I was cut off by his gems glow.

I missed him so much!

 _ **Ok well…..Im just going to tell you what happend from then until you matured into a teen**_

 _ **You made up with Calcite, you two forgave each other. You two practiced fighting together.**_

 _ **You guys read about earth,humans, and what homeworld was really doing. But then you learned how to fuse. It was outlawed but you did it in private.**_

 _ **Then one day Pink Diamond showed you something you would never forget.**_

A/N: Please tell me how good it was. I would love to hear your thoughts on this!


End file.
